


Down among the dead

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Gen, Pirates, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Secret fuck, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingston Crown 1717 </p><p>Female reader insert with references to sex and violence</p><p>Following a drink fuelled incident in the tavern one night, Edward seeks revenge and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Kingston Crown 1717 

It was a busy bustling night in the tavern, seemed that every able seaman on the isle had headed there for liquor and company that night. It was the most established and popular tavern in Kingston, large in size, a little rough around the edges but lively and popular non the less. 

The Jackdaw along with The Queen Anne's Revenge were moored up for the evening in dock, a quick stop off before making passage to Nassau the next day. The crew made the most of their down time and had headed straight for The Crown upon docking.

You bustled through the roar of voices and made towards the direction your colleagues were stood, they were all in high spirits singing and cracking lurid jokes to one another, it made you smile that their behaviour didn't change while you were around, maybe their language a little more sedate but they'd accepted you as one of them and you felt a sense of belonging with them. 

"Come ye here lass and drink with us" Jacob shouted at you, struggling to hear him over the singing and laughing you smiled and made it over to where they were.

Jacob thrust a tankard of ale into your hand, and gave you a pat on the back. you smiled and thanked him as the ale slopped over the side and onto the floor where you stood

Alerted by shouting and jeering, you both turned one eighty to see a scuffle had broken out between two men across the tavern, they wrestled drunkly while their colleagues encouraged.

"Lively place, Lass!" He shouted as you watched the one smashing a bottle over the others head. Much to the delight of the onlooking punters he fell unconscious to the floor.

There was a raucous cheer

"Aye, that it is, seems the crew are in good spirits tonight though" You replied turning back to see a couple of the lads from both ships start to dance on one of the nearby tables.

"Aye Miss, ply a sailor with enough rum and they'll be all smiles, that's my theory"

"think you may just have something there Jacob" You smiled.

Your eyes flicked momentarily around the busy room whilst Jacob spoke to you, the noise was so loud that you really couldn't make out what it was he was talking about. You found yourself smiling at nodding in the intervals you thought appropriate. 

You spotted Edward stood with Thatch a short distance away, they were leant up a wooden balustrade, deep in conversation, surveying the room as they did so. Your eyes met momentarily with Edwards, unable to contain your smile he coyly winked back. 

You stopped a moment and thought back to the first time you were in The Crown a couple of years earlier, it was just after your first chance meeting with Edward, he'd pretty much saved your skin after you escaped from a slaver ship whilst moored in dock. He jested with you since then that he'd only taken you in because he felt sorry for you. Little did you know at that time just how much he'd turn your life around.

Spotting a quieter table further in some of the other crew were sat at, you excused yourself from Jacob and side stepped through the merriment. Taking small steps as you did, you looked up to check your path and suddenly became aware of an arm braced against the wall quickly and forcefully infront of you, it was stopping your way.

Glancing up at the arm and then to the face it belonged to, you didn't recognise him. He was a scruffy, dirty looking weathered man, greasy hair and yellowed teeth, you smiled at him 

"Excuse me" you said

The male just smiled a gappy discoloured grin in response 

"May I pass please" you asked 

He quietly laughed tilting his head to his friend who stood next to him, the second male was slightly shorter and more portly, but still just as repulsive looking, the second male offered a laugh back to him 

"Look fellas, don't be arses, just let me past eh" you said more assertively this time tired of playing their games.

"You're a pretty lass" the first male growled with a seedy yellowed smile.

"That's kind of you to say so, but I'd really like to get past now please" you said louder this time 

"See, we don't get many pretty lasses round these parts" he slowly looked you up and down, his eyes stopping at your tits. 

"you a whore?" he growled quietly

The second male laughed

You chose to ignore his question and didn't respond 

"How much do you charge wench?" he growled quietly, moistening his lips, eyes seemingly tearing through your clothes

"Seriously lads....... you don't want to do this" you warned 

The smaller male laughed 

"She's canny eh" He said excitedly, breathing quickening.

"I'll be willing to let you past lass if you ummm do a little something for me" He growled lerching forward and grabbing for your tits through your shirt

You shouted and hit out to push him away, he stood, jumped forward and grabbed you around your waist from behind mauling your body as he did so. You struggled and bucked to break free from his hold shouting profanities at him

"Hold still love, come on, don't fight" he growled in your ear from behind 

The second male laughed insanely as he watched on

"Ere Tom, let me have a go after" he said excitedly 

You managed to glance away briefly and saw Edward pacing quickly over, shoving drinkers out of the way as he went, Thatch was close behind him 

Edward approached the two of you still struggling, he grabbed the male firmly by the lapel of his coat, his other arm pulled back, you heard a 'chink' sound of metal and saw the glint from his hidden blade reflecting the lantern light.

"KENWAY!" Thatch shouted

"Not here man..... let's not forget where we are eh" He continued quieter now.

Edward dropped his hand, sheathing his blade and let go of the males coat

The seaman let go of his hold from you and you fell forward onto the floor, there was a silence falling around you as everyone stopped and watched.

"Aye Aye!" Tom said cockily laughing, who the hell are you?" Glancing Edward up and down

His friend stood silently to his side, his eyes widened as they looked at Edward and Thatch seemingly knowing who the two pirates were.

"Sirs," Growled Thatch stepping in front of Edward, who was clearly fuming. 

"This ere lass is a very good friend of mine and also a valued member of my colleague here's crew" He nodded his head towards Edward who was stood hands on hips, his stubbled jawline visibly clenching.

You were helped back to your feet by one of the crew and looked on in silence.

"Now unaccustomed as we are in spoiling any bodies fun gents" Thatch took another step towards Tom 

"you fucking touch any member of our crew again....... And I will bone your body sir.......I will personally slice you from your bollocks upwards and remove each and every bone one by one, do you understand?"He growled a deeper growl than you'd ever heard before.

The second male nodded frantically and elbowed Tom in his ribs to answer. 

"I ain't answering to no one" He replied 

Thatch paused momentarily staring at Tom, nose flared at his defiance, he slowly nodded slightly as he walked two steps and stood in front of the second male, his footsteps on the wooden floor breaking the silence.

"Who'd you sail with?"He growled quietly 

The second male petrified began to stutter 

"WHO DO YOU FUCKING SAIL WITH? Thatch shouted 

"Th...The Athena" He replied, wide eyed now beginning to sweat 

Thatch paused, he leant slightly forward glared into the fat males eyes, he gave a quiet growl......

"Good!" He snarled a forced smile "see that wasn't hard was it?...... now I suggest you gents go about your business, because I really can't guarantee I will be around if my colleague here loses it again..... do you understand?" 

The smaller male nodded frantically, 

"Enjoy the rest of your night gentlemen" Thatch growled and turned away slowly

As he did Tom inhaled a very deep breath through his nose and pulled all the phlegm up from his throat. he spat it onto the floorboards just behind Thatch's boots 

Thatch stopped in his tracks for a moment.... everyone was silent, the atmosphere was thick and expectant.

Back still facing the two men he took a deep breath in and started to walk away slowly

"Kenway, get me a drink" He barked as he walked towards you. Edward followed never losing eye contact with them as he walked passed.

The taverns noise began to escalate once again now the show was over 

"Are you alright Lass?" Thatch asked turning to you, he passed you a full tankard

"Oh aye" you replied "thank you..... both of you" 

"Pair of fucking pricks, that's all lass.... you'll have no more trouble tonight" Said Thatch as he took a bottle Edward was offering forward.

"I could of handled it Thatch" Insisted Edward curtly

"Aye there's no doubt you couldnt Kenway, what was your plan? to kill the man in cold blood in front of all these people? think Kenway!" Thatch replied 

"No sir, there's more than one way to do things.... you just got to learn patience man...thats one thing you don't possess Kenway..... patience" Thatch stroked his beard 

"He's got what's coming, don't worry" He added slowly with a grimace. He took a long drink from his bottle, the liquid splashed around inside as he lifted it.

"Do you know of The Athena?" Edward asked 

"The Athena......." Thatch pondered "Aye! Reckon I do" He replied after a while 

"Routes commissioned by some prick of a daddy's boy...... Ahh whats his name?" Thatch paused 

"Wheeler!" He recalled finally "That's it Wheeler.......rich with coin and equally as dumb...... might be worth a punt Kenway" 

"Aye, well if he's anything like his crew, he's a lobcock and deserves a visit eh" Edward sneered 

You dropped your tankard from your lips thinking. 

"There something about that name, rings a bell " You said turning to Edward, 

Edward turned towards you momentarily, placing his bottle down 

"Aye! .....oh bugger... I can't place it?" You said thinking hard, rubbing your hand across your forehead

"Whoever he is Kenway, reckon you should pay em a little surprise visit in a day or two..... Best keep a close eye eh" Thatch added quietly, eyes fixing on the two sailors.

"Aye" Edward sneered, "I think I'll enjoy that one"

"Are you not staying to enjoy the show" He continued 

"Nooo, I'm going to carry on to Nassau, I'm all set to meet numb nuts Hornigold there in a couple of days"

"Then I'll plunder enough for the two of us then" Edward said with a smile.

"Good man" wheezed Thatch lifting his ale to his lips 

He paused a moment 

"Incidentally Kenway, got me an ummmm itch that I intend to get scratched later, you partaking?" He asked quieter

Edward paused momentarily 

"Not for me tonight Thatch, thanks all the same" He replied 

"What? Not like you Kenway!" 

You smiled at Edwards awkwardness 

"Um no, I've got some business back on The Jackdaw.... takes priority" He replied secretly sliding his warm hand over your buttock

You smiled to yourself and took a drink from your tankard.

"Bollocks to business Kenway, let's go get us some fun" Thatch smiled 

"No really Thatch, You go," Edward replied 

"Very good sir, it's that brunette though and you know she does that thing you like ....." He was interrupted 

"You just go and have fun Thatch" Smiled Edward embarrassed and half laughing 

*

The rest of the night went without problem, you drank, partied and laughed hard with the rest of the crew, you'd caught Edward glancing over a few times, aware that he was keeping a protective eye over things whilst he chatted and drank.

The music stopped, and you laughed trying to catch your breath after dancing with a couple of the lads from The Jackdaw, it was very hot now, made worse from the flush in your cheeks from the ale you'd drunk. 

Beginning to feel a little too hot, you shouted into the ear of Jonsey 

"I'm just nipping outside to get a breath of fresh air, it's getting way too hot in here" you gestured a fanning action infront of your face. 

He smiled and nodded 

"Aye ok lass" he shouted back smiling and with that you headed outside.

Pushing the door of the tavern open, you were immediately met with a cooler breeze that rolled in from the seafront.

You took a deep breath in and savoured the breeze on your skin, standing a while ,gazing down towards the beach your attention was suddenly snapped back by the tavern doors bursting open, you jumped, startled, as you turned round to see a drunk couple falling out of the doors, arms around each other and giggling wildly. They staggered off drunkly into the night still laughing. 

You smiled at their closeness and moved away from the doors as you watched them disappear into the night.

It was a beautiful peaceful evening, the stars shone brightly in the sky and the waves crashed loudly on the nearby beach 

Without warning you were suddenly and violently pushed from behind against the wall of the tavern,you hit it hard with a thud. It was the sailor from earlier, he'd placed his hand firmly over your mouth and pinned you against the wall with his body.

His strong odour of sweat and liquor kicked the back of your throat. Taking a knife from his belt he pressed it into your cheek

"Not so tough without your boyfriends are you wench!?" he spat drunkly at you 

Your breathing quickened, he still had his hand pressed firmly over your mouth, he pushed his body closer into yours 

You clenched your eyes shut

"You fight or shout lass and I'll stick you.... do you understand?" he slurred as he staggered a little. 

You felt a warm trickle of blood down the side of your face where his blade had been pressed, you nodded slightly 

"Good!....." he growled slowly "see I don't like being told what to do miss....... I wanted me some cunny tonight and cunny is what I'll get" he slurred slamming his body once again into yours, banging your head hard against the tavern wall again.

You clenched your eyes shut tightly again, as he dipped his head forward and tried to drunkly nuzzle into your neck, you felt sure you'd vomit, if not just from the stench from his dirty hand over your mouth

Your breathing became fast and hard through your nose, frightened to buck or even fight due to the knife pressed drunkly against your face, flicking open your eyes you murmured as you saw Edward silently approaching the male from behind. 

Your eyes widened fixing on him, the sailor still unaware as he drunkly mouthed at your neck.

With one swift movement Edward swiped his arm around the males neck and pulled him backwards, he dropped the knife in surprise as he fell back 

You gasped for air

"Tut tut!" Whispered Edward into his ear, "you're a real fucking slow learner mate" He added 

The drunken male grabbed at Edwards arm now firmly across his neck and tightening slightly.

"You were always going to die tonight mate......... just not quite this early" Edward sneered 

He struggled more frantically.

"I'm going enjoy watching you die mate" He added

And with that Edward forced forward his hidden blade quickly into the back of the mans neck, he gargled slowly as Edward thrust the blade further in. His eyes widened to a cold stare and his mouth began to open.

He gave out a final breathy moan falling to Edwards feet, you stared wide eyed at him, you knew instantly he was dead. 

He stepped over to where you stood

"Are you ok Lass?" Edward asked cupping your face in his hands, 

You burst into tears

"Shhh shhhh shhh!" he said quietly trying to calm you down

Examining your cut, he swept the pad of his thumb across the blood on your cheek wiping it away

"It's over lass, it's all over" he whispered wiping your tears from your face.

You sobbed, desperately trying to catch your breath

"Shhh shhhh...I've never seen you cry before lass" He said softly, leaning in

"You look......" He hesitated, looking at you he leant in slowly and gave a slow gentle lingering kiss on your lips 

You closed your eyes and offered a slight kiss back, it was exactly what you needed, no matter how you felt he always seemed to calm you and made you feel safe. 

He pulled slowly away and opened his eyes, he smiled at you and wiped the last tear from your cheek with the back of his finger.

"Lass, I promise you that as long as I'm around I'll see no harm come to you,....... I don't know what it is you do to me" He said softly wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

You closed your eyes and drank him in, feeling his warmth from his body wrapping around you

The tavern doors swung open and Thatch came storming out 

"KENWAY!" he called 

He took a couple of steps away from the door looking around and glanced you both together. he stood a moment looking perplexed at your embrace.

"Kenway what's going on?" He asked looking at you in each other's arms. His eye line then dropped and he saw the sailors body at your feet.

"Jaysus,... the fucking thick prick!" He uttered in disbelief staring at the corpse 

"Did he hurt you lass?" He asked glancing back up at you

"I came out just in time Thatch" Replied Edward 

"Go on, get her back to The Jackdaw Kenway, I'll see to the mess here" Thatch ordered walking towards the corpse and picked up his ankles.

"Come now lass, let's get you home" said Edward with a reassuring smile.

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters been a labour of love to be honest, which is why it's taken a while - anyway hope you enjoy

The Jackdaw had been moored in situ for a couple of days idling away the time until The Athena made a move, Edward watched it closely and when he didn't watch it, he ordered someone else to.

You awoke one morning early, so early in fact that first light was just breaking. You couldn't sleep, you'd not been able to sleep properly in fact for the last couple of days. 

Lying there staring at the blackness of the ceiling and sick of hearing the distant snoring of inebriated crewmen, you admitted defeat and decided to get up,

Wrapping your blanket around your shoulders, you walked from your small quarters to the steep steps that lead up to deck side. You pushed the large wooden grating open and clambered carefully and slowly up on deck.

Straightening and taking a deep breath in you glanced around. To your surprise Edward was at the bow of the ship, he was sat on the ledge with a leg draped either side of the bowsprit. He looked to be alone with his thoughts as he gazed out to sea.

Pulling your blanket up around the nape of your neck you walked slowly to where he was sat.

"Favour some company?" You asked quietly.

Edwards thoughts snapped back and he turned his head to see you stood next to him 

"Ah hello lass" He replied quietly with a smile "can't you sleep either?

You leant against the side of the ship and gazed over to the sunrise 

"Beautiful isn't it?" You uttered 

"Aye" Edward smiled turning his head and drinking in the view "it is"

There was a moment of silence between the two of you whilst you gazed out to sea, 

"It's just so quiet and peaceful, pity it can't be as perfect as this all the time" You said

Edward turned to face you, his blonde hair falling over the side of his face as he did 

"You know I meant everything I said the other night about seeing no harm fall to you" Edward said softly.

You paused a moment still staring out to sea 

"Did you see Thatch's face when he came outside and thought he'd caught us together?" you laughed slightly 

"Christ lass! you're impossible to read, I thought I was bad..... but you!!!!" he replied sharply

"He looked mortified!.......... I'm just your crew Edward, just crew, nothing more! " You replied quietly looking at him

"And is that what you want? To be just crew?" He waited slightly for you to reply 

"......I don't think you're just crew at all lass.... not anymore " He replied quietly "I pretend to be no scholar or poet and I know no fancy words or such but I think you're alright, you're a sharp and witty one.... a pain in the arse at times mind but you're alright" he said with a smile.

"Don't say that Edward" You replied shaking your head "no one says things like that to me" 

"Well maybe it's time someone did" He added with a slight smile 

There was a silence between you, You smiled slightly taking a deep breath in as you glanced out to sea.

"So a penny for them lass" He asked, 

"My thoughts?....... right at this moment in time?" You asked quietly, turning to face him.

"Aye lass, tell me what it is you're thinking" He asked 

slowly moving your face closer to his. You gazed into his piercing blue eyes not taking your eyes off him

"I'll tell you exactly what I'm thinking" you replied softly,

Edward smiled, he moved his face slowly towards yours, his breath glancing over your face

"Exactly what you're thinking lass?" he asked with a smile 

"Aye! Exactly" Your face hovered close to his, you gazed into each other's eyes

"Hmmm I like the thought of that lass" he whispered with a smile 

You paused momentarily

"Im thinking that you need to be calling your crew Kenway, The Athena is moving off" You said with a mischievous smile 

Like a shot Edward straightened

"Holy shit!" He said quickly turning his head to check and seeing The Athena gliding slowly towards open sea

He jumped from the bowsprit onto the deck with a loud thud

"Lass! ring the ships bell, all hands on deck, we need to get moving" He ordered 

"Aye cap'n" you replied 

*

The Athena powered into open water but The Jackdaw was no match, it's size and it's design was ample enough to make it's distance up just enough to remain inconspicuous still. 

Edward stood at the wheel, Adé by his side, he gazed through his telescope. 

"Reckon we should wait til they're a bit further into open seas Adé, we'll sail the opposite way around that there island and then we'll strike" 

Edward pointed to an uninhabited island in front of a The Jackdaw, it was high with trees and foliage making it perfect for an ambush

"Aye Captain, good idea, these are busy shipping waters, we run the risk of being attacked by the navy should we strike now" Adé returned whilst he glanced around

Edward snapped the telescope closed 

"Half sail lads" He called "we need to keep some distance"

You jumped to the sail rope with some of the other lads and hauled it in as fast as you could, it was secured promptly to the main mast. 

Immediately The Jackdaw slowed it's pace as it navigated around the island. The crew were deathly silent, all pensive at the impending board. The only sound that could be heard was the slapping of the waves as they hit against the hull.

"Raise the black flag lads" Called Edward quietly, without sound Jacob pulled at the main mast and The Jackdaws black flag billowed and snapped in the wind, you glanced up and watched it flap a moment against the clear blue sky.

Before too long the ship crept silently to the edge of the island you saw The Athena ahead, it was headed for open water 

"FULL SAIL LADS, GIVE HER ALL SHES GOT!" Edward bellowed , the crew jumped once more to the sails with a cheer.

"MAN THE CANNONS!" He shouted further

"Lass! I want you on the swivels" Edward directed, you turned and walked quickly up to the steps towards the small cannons 

"And when we board... I want you to stay here!" he added quietly.

"But Edward..." You were interrupted 

"Lass, just bloody well do as you're told this time eh!"

"Aye Cap'n" you tentatively took to your post, unable to hide your disappointment 

The Jackdaw made good progress and before too much longer it was upon The Athena, 

The crew were silent, watching Edward intently. He slowly raised his hand 

"Broadsides......FIRE!" He bellowed dropping his hand signalling to the crew. The Lads jumped into action, the broadside cannons boomed and leaping violently from the blast. There was a loud cheer as the shot connected with The Athena sending wooden splinters and debris high into the air.

Thick, acrid munition smoke filled the deck, for a moment you couldn't see anything at all, you heard the ships bell ringing signalling incoming hostilities, grabbing onto the small cannon you prepared for impact and dropped to your knees. 

There was a massive explosion to the side of The Jackdaw, the roar of splintering wood and explosion tore through the sounds of the men's shouts. you held on tightly for dear life and squeezed your eyes tightly shut. Once the noise had abated slightly you prized your eyes open, looking onto the deck below you could just make out some of the crew lay motionless on deck.

"MORTARS FIRE!" Shouted Edward 

There was a loud boom and a shake from the bow of the ship as The Jackdaws mortars shot high into the air. You watched as thick grey smoke filled the deck. You heard the shot land with a whistle onto the deck of the Athena, there was an ear splitting cracking noise of wood splintering and the air was filled with the sound of helpless souls screaming 

"Get ready to board lads" yelled Edward as he span the Jackdaws wheel quickly and firmly, veering the ship directly towards its target 

"Let's show these bastards who were are!" Edward yelled as The Jackdaw sidled up to the Athena. 

The lads were cheering and shouting as

the sails snapped in and you came to a steady stop at the side of The Athena, a couple of the lads tossed boarding lines onto the deck and pulled with all their might.

Jumping up you seized opportunity and looked down the sight of the small swivel cannon, your heart racing and your breathing quickened you frantically sought out men for shooting. 

BANG! You opened your eyes and waited a moment to see your shot connect with a couple of the crewmen on board. There was a loud scream as they were flung backwards from the impact of your shot, blood and flesh showering the surrounding crew 

You caught your breath trying to compose yourself, you'd been witness to countless boardings before, it took a real steel constitution to not let it effect you but in these situations it was a case of kill or be killed. 

BANG! This time you just aimlessly shot onto the deck, you opened your eyes once more and after the plume of smoke cleared you saw that your shot had taken out at least three crewmen! 

You smiled to yourself, but it was always a bitter sweet feeling 

"Lass cease your shots now! " Shouted Adé as you glanced up and saw the crew clambering and swinging over into deck of the opposing ship. 

Dropping onto the deck the lads sprang to action swords and cutlasses drawn, 

The fight was relentless, clangs and clashes of sword on sword rang through the air along with the screams of dying and maimed men. you stood helplessly looking on, Adé stood at the wheel of The Jackdaw 

"We've got to help" you shouted at him 

"They've got it in hand lass, it's important we remain here" he boomed back 

You span your head around again watching on, feeling completely helpless. You observed Edward a moment, you'd watched him fight countless times before but you honestly had never seen anyone fight so precisely and quickly, almost as if he owned a sixth sense or something for it, his style so perfect it almost seemed choreographed.

It was a brave battle, these men seemed ruthless bastards, and at times appeared they overpowered the lads from The Jackdaw "I have to do something" you thought

Glancing above your head you spied one of the Jackdaws rigging ropes, without hesitation you jumped up onto the ledge where the swivels were, with a quick glance behind you, you jumped for the rope 

"LASS NO!" you heard Adé shout, but it was too late, not that you'd have heeded his warnings anyway.

You'd timed your jump just right and as you swung onto the deck of the Athena, you lifted your feet slightly, they connected square into the face of one of their crew men. You felt a sharp crack in your ankles as you took him out, he fell backwards into the deck.

landing with a thud you let go of the rope. examining the male you'd just taken out it appeared to be the fatter of the two men who had given you so much trouble in The Crown a couple of nights previously, his nose flattened and bloodied. 

He was completely spark out on his back, you bent and picked up his sword from his fat hand pausing a moment. 

At that very moment you were aware someone was behind you, without thought you thrust the sword you now held backwards, it plunged deeply into the sailors stomach. He groaned loudly 

"Fucking bitch" he uttered wistfully as he dropped to his knees,

You turned to face him 

"My pleasure sunshine!" you replied with half a smile as you drew your sword from his torso, blood dropped from its tip onto the deck where you stood, he fell forward motionless.

Glancing up you saw Edward a little further down the deck, moments before he had slit the throat of the ships captain, blood spewed silently from the gaping wound and covered the mans torso, he dropped almost immediately to the floor. 

The fight on the deck subsided, dropping their weapons the crew of The Athena dropped to their knees in defeat their hands held behind their necks.

It had been a hard bitten boarding but one finally won and one you hoped would be well heeled.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward sheathed his swords as he paced slowly towards the few crewmen of The Athena that were left, they knelt on the deck petrified and wide eyed. Edwards crew stood close by swords and cutlasses drawn. 

"Lads check the hold! lets strip this ship of all shes worth" he shouted to his crew enthusiastically, face beaming 

"Aye!" they shouted loudly in reply as a couple of them made quickly towards the hold grate on deck. 

"See I've waited a while for this" he said dipping slightly to those knelt, he straightened and placed his hands on his hips

"I can feel a celebration coming on tonight Lads!" he continued smiling

You leaned against the wooden balustrade and looked on from back of the ship, 

Edward paced silently along the line of the crew still on their knees, hands on his hips he glared down at each one of them as he passed. Reaching the end of the line he turned without word and paced slowly back.

Suddenly with a loud bang the hold grate flung open, 

"Empty Captain!" called the voice from inside the hold 

Stopping suddenly, Edward turned furrowing his brow 

"Impossible!" he shouted back "check again" 

"Sir, we've checked everywhere- apart from a few supplies shes completely empty" he said as he clambered carefully back up on deck.

You pushed yourself up from your position and slowly walked down the few wooden steps leading to bottom deck, once there you sat down on the bottom step, leaning forward you rested your arms on your knees.

Clearly now angered Edward lurched forward grabbing the jawline of the nearest crew member. 

"Where's all your fucking loot" he sneered loudly into the sailors face.

The crewman paused, breathing quickened and eyes widened, he shook his head quickly. 

"We dropped it all off in Kingston" he muttered quietly his lips pushed together by Edwards firm grasp 

Edward let go in disgust pushing the sailor over backwards, he fell with a thud onto the deck.

"For fucks sake!" He spat placing his hands on his hips once more glancing around.

You'd been sat a while watching on and became aware of a strange quiet noise emanating from below the stairs where you sat, 

Perplexed you glanced briefly around you there was nothing apparent it could have been, no crates that were loose, nothing rolling around. It was a kind of high pitched noise one that you'd never heard before, It stopped after a moment and your attention switched back to Edward. 

After a minute or so you heard it again.

"What the hell is that?" You muttered quietly to yourself, pushing yourself to your feet to investigate.

You looked behind the steps where you'd been sat.... nothing, 

"There it is again!" you muttered furrowing your brow bending to hear where it was coming from. You followed your ear to a small holding hatch just to the left of where you'd been sat.

Bending you carefully reached forward and slowly placed your hand on the small hatch door that was concealed into the deck boards where you stood, you yanked it quickly and it opened with a sudden bang.

Trying to focus your eyes quickly, you stared inside the dark hole, you could just make out the form of a male all curled up.

He turned his face to you squinting his eyes, momentarily blinded by the strong Caribbean sun, his forehead wet with sweat but upon closer inspection he appeared to be crying. In fact he was sobbing like a small child.

"Please, please don't kill me!" he pleaded as he sobbed once again. 

This was the noise you'd been hearing. you straightened and smiled, amused by the males cowardliness. 

"Out with you then!" you said as you held the small hatch open for the man, you held your sword away from your side so he could see it.

"And don't try anything silly at all either mate" you warned. 

The man emerged from the small hatch in the deck and slowly uncurled into standing position, he stood before you quivering. 

Glancing him up and down you could see the man was clearly of some substance and wealth, his dress was fine. He wore a long tailed velvet coat in the darkest of blue and white breeches. You noted his skin so soft and pale he'd clearly never seen a days graft outside before. He seemed panic stricken, almost childlike in his actions.

You stared a moment, narrowing your eyes you examined his face. 

"I know you" you said quietly

The male stopped sobbing momentarily and worriedly looked back at you.

"I do! I know you!" you repeated more firmly this time.

"EDWARD!" you turned your head calling loudly.

Edward looked up from the bow of the ship where he'd been stood, he angrily paced towards you. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE LASS!, do you never do anything asked of you?" He snapped looking at you up and down, your clothes and face smeared and smattered with blood. 

"Edward, I've found him hiding in this bolt hole" You replied gesturing to the male cowering to your side.

"So kill him lass!" Replied Edward quickly, throwing his hand in the air dismissively "this isn't going well as it is"

The man sobbed more as Edward ordered his execution. Edward glared angrily at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" 

"Edward, can I just have a quiet word?" You asked softly, walking towards him. You pulled his arm and manoeuvred him to one side at bottom of the steps.

"What is it lass? what's so important?" asked Edward shortly. 

"You don't remember who he is do you?, He may just be the ticket to your loot Edward" you replied nodding your head in the males direction.

"You're talking in riddles lass, what are you rattling on about" He snapped once again

"It's all fallen into place Edward, I knew I'd heard the name Wheeler before, that night at The Crown Thatch spoke of a Wheeler, its been bothering me since" You explained 

Edward seemed to grow slightly impatient by it all, he placed his hands on his hips.

"That's Sebastian Wheeler Edward". You paused. "That cocksure twat from the Governors ball back in Havana" You nodded your head and widened your eyes slightly hoping that Edward could remember. 

Edward stood a moment staring at Sebastian narrowing his glance as he tried to remember.

"Lass you're a fucking genius!" Edward beamed suddenly grabbing your shoulders. You smiled, pleased he was at least slightly happier now, he strode back over to Wheeler.

"Seems we've all met before mate!" Edward said confidently to Wheeler 

"Governors ball last year in Havana" he went on. 

"Nonsense!! I remember that night clearly Sir, I would have certainly remembered.........." he looked Edward up and down.........."you!" he said with an air of superiority 

"Well I remember you"Edward quaffed looking him up and down copying his actions with a sneer.

"That was the night Mr Rodreiguiz was murdered?" Wheeler recalled, quieter this time 

"Aye I do believe so" Edward said confidently, he smiled coyly looking at you, you smiled dropping your eyes to the ground.

Wheeler breathed deeply, his weeping subsided slightly 

"I recall that night very clearly Sir, I was sadly one of the last people with Mr Rodregiuz.......... terrible, terrible shame what happened to him. He was a great man, never a more trustworthy man sailed the seas, without mentioning a fine, astute business man. nothing but scourge that killed him, disgusting scourge!!! " Wheeler straightened his posture, his nostrils almost flaring as he spoke. 

"Aye mate, sadly I don't concur with you there I'm afraid, and I too was one of the last people to see him alive, in fact thinking about it I was the last" Edward laughed slightly.

Wheeler stared aghast at you both realising what it was Edward was insinuating 

"Why you absolute scoundrel!!!!" He bellowed loudly

"I'll see you hang for that!" Declared Wheeler loudly.

Edward crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

"Aye mate, I'm sure but there does seem to be quite a queue forming for that honour" dismissed Edward smiling. 

"Anyway...." he continued tilting his head as he examined him up and down 

"Fancy clothes by the way!" Smiled Edward playfully. "Is your father still buyin em for you?" He asked 

"My father?" Wheeler questioned hesitantly 

"Aye!" replied Edward "you know, the one who keeps luncheoning with the governor of the Bahamas, the one who owns so many sugar plantations, the one who you reckon is so fucking loaded!"

"My fathers business has nothing to do with you.... maggot" wheeler spat

"Ah well you see, that's where you're wrong mate" Edward replied 

Edward turned quickly and without further word strode off down the deck of the ship towards the crew still knelt, they'd been watching on 

"Who's in charge here?" Bellowed Edward looking around and coming to a halt.

There was silence, one of the crew tentatively pointed to the body not far from Edwards feet, throat cut, blood pooled and dead

"He was sir!" came a quiet voice.

"Ahhh!" replied Edward looking down at the captain he'd killed earlier. "well who's quartermaster then? Second mate? any fucking body?"

There was a slight silence 

"I guess that's me" came a quiet voice and with that a crewman lifted his hand slightly

"Well then mate, up you get!" Called Edward

The crewman tentatively got to his feet, and straightened, he nervously looked at Edward. 

"Here you go mate, welcome to your new ship" Edward said as he'd bent lifting the hat from the dead captains head and placing on his. 

He slapped the newly appointed captain on his back.

"Right then, your first voyage as newly appointed captain will be to go back to Mr Wheeler snr, you'll tell him that his precious son will be released back to him when we receive two hundred thousand reales, we'll meet you one month from today, 20 degrees north of Cape Bonavista, where you will give us the money.........you got that?" 

"Aye sir" replied the captain 

"Good man" Edward smiled

"Come on then lads, let's get Wheeler aboard The Jackdaw" ordered Edward.   
"The Fucking prick!" he uttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

BANG BANG BANG!!! 

It was very late, you were absolutely shattered, lying ontop your bunk in your small quarters, you stared through the darkness up at the wooden ceiling hoping desperately you'd get some much needed sleep soon. It has been a few days since you'd last slept properly.

BANG BANG BANG 

"SHUT UP" came a deep voice from further down the ships dorm.

It seemed you weren't the only one being kept awake. Wheeler was being incarcerated in a small holding area under deck in The Jackdaw, unfortunately no one at the time had anyone taken into account how close it was to the rest of the crews quarters 

BANG BANG BANG it came yet again. 

"SERIOUSLY IF YOU DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GOING TO COME DOWN THERE AND KILL YOU!" shouted another crewman from further down. 

Wheeler had been on board The Jackdaw little over a week now and within that time he'd pretty much managed to piss the whole crew off. He spent most of his time during the day inert offering out abuse and all night banging and shouting to be released.

BANG BANG BANG

"Right that's it!" You exclaimed loudly before you sat bolt upright.

"I give in..... I do!" You reached for your breeches and boots and proceeded to get dressed. Your quarters were modest but they sufficed and being the only female on the ship they gave you the privacy you needed from the rest of the crew. 

Sweeping the cloth partitioning back you proceeded to walk slowly through the darkness down the dorm. Taking care as the ship swayed gently as it sailed.

"Alright lass!, can't you sleep either" called Jonesy 

You stopped at the first bunk and glanced down.

"Can anyone with that almighty noise?" you replied 

"Fucking pricks close to getting sliced, ransom or no ransom!" he replied 

You turned your head in the darkness and adjusted your eyes, seemed like every single member of the crew was awake in their hammocks

"Aye, somethings got to be done with him eh!" you said 

BANG BANG BANG 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" came a loud shout 

"I'll go and speak to Edward" you said quietly straightening and walking towards the deck grate. 

You climbed the steep wooden steps pushing the heavy hatch open onto deck and clambered onto the deck carefully, you walked tentatively towards the ships wheel where Edward was stood. 

It was a hot and humid night and once on deck the sea breeze skipped across your skin, cooled your flesh and blew your hair, it brought a welcoming relief to the stuffy, stinking confines of the dorm down below.

Climbing the wooden steps to the upper deck you made to where Edward was stood at the ships helm, he was alone.

"Ahh hello lass, late for you isn't it? tell me, did you read my mind? have you come up here to help quell the wanton thoughts I've been having about you?" He said with a wry smile 

You laughed in reply "I would happily quell such thoughts Edward, but no..... I've come to tell you your crew are close to committing murder downstairs"

"Wheeler?" Edward asked turning his head "Aye I'm aware he's raising tensions"

"Raising tensions is an understatement Edward, crew are close the throttling him, no one can sleep through his banging and incessant wailing, we're all exhausted!" 

"Aye, but just think of our reward though lass, once we've got that coin in the hold we'll be wealthiest brig in these waters, go where we want and do what we want" He explained, turning slightly to you still holding tightly onto the ships wheel.

You leant tiredly against the balustrade next to Edward, dropping your head you yawned, The Jackdaw powered through the darkness, the waves slapped loudly against its hull, you paused a moment lifting your head you turned slightly. 

"Give it much longer and you won't have him left to bargain with Edward, crew will see to that" You said. 

"Aye, I'll sort it lass...... you look shattered, go lay your head in my quarters at least you'll get uninterrupted rest there" 

You glanced back over from where you leant with a suspicious smile on your face 

Edward started to laugh 

"It's no ruse to get you in my bed lass, I'll be at the helm til first light so you'll be safe.....until then" He smiled

*

Your eyes fluttered half open aware of movement behind you, sighing you pulled Edwards crisp white cotton sheets around your shoulder and up to your neck, you'd not felt as comfortable and content in a long while. You'd slept so soundly for those past few hours, stretching your legs out slightly they found a cold corner of the sheets your body almost ached you were so comfortable. 

The bed dipped as you sensed someone climb in behind you, the sheet lifted and you felt a large arm wrap around your waist pulling you backwards slightly. 

"You feel cold" you muttered in a whisper, eyes still closed

"Then I need you to warm me lass" Edward replied, eyes still closed you smiled

Edward moulded his body around you from behind, nuzzling his nose into the nape of your neck he breathed in deeply 

"You smell good" He said with a soothed sigh, eyes closing

He slid his hand from your waist over hip and onto the top of your thigh, his rough calloused hand teasing gently at your soft warm skin. 

"Shit lass! you're naked" He exclaimed surprised "there's me leaving my breeches on being the gentleman and all this time you're naked between my sheets" He smiled as he mouthed at the back of your neck.

You offered up a tired giggle, Planting firm kisses up your neck from behind Edward stopped at your ear, you angled your head slightly giving him easier access as he mouthed and nibbled gently at your earlobe.

You smiled as it sent shivers down your back and left goosebumps on your arms, you offered up a quiet moan in acknowledgment, he slowly slid his arm back up around your waist and pulled you slowly but forcefully backwards into his lap, his excitement clear for you to feel through his breeches.

"Can you feel what you do to me" He whispered in your ear still kissing your neck.

You pushed your backside into his lap and rolled your hips so it ground over his erection. Placing your hand over the top of his you interlocked your fingers and guided them down slowly between your legs.

"And can you feel what you do to me" You whispered pushing his fingers between your folds.

"Hmmmm I like that lass" He said as his fingers slid over your wet nub, you sighed and breathed deeply as you guided his hand between your soaked folds, angling your legs slightly you rolled partially onto your back.

Edward smiled slightly, his blonde hair fell infront of his face framing his chiseled, stubbled jawline. His face slowly met yours and you kissed slowly and passionately.

You reached down with your hand and found the outline of his cock through his breeches, you rubbed firmly and felt it's impressive length flex against your hand, Edward offered up a quiet moan as you rubbed again and again.

He dove into your mouth again, this time more passionately, his tongue meeting yours as he lifted your jawline slightly,his hand cradling the side of your face.

Your embrace slowed

"Undress for me" You whispered as you pulled away. With that Edward unlaced his breeches and pushed them down whilst lay next to you, once completely off you caught sight of his bronzed toned torso under the sheet, his ample cock standing proudly against his muscled stomach.

He pushed you back onto your side once more and mouthed passionately at your shoulder. You offered out a quiet sigh as he shuffled his body further up against your back and lifted your leg, he positioned himself behind you and slowly pushed forward entering you.

You both moaned quietly aware that Adé was literally feet above you, he thrust slowly forward, you clawed at the sheets as you met his slow penetrative thrusting and moved in unison with him, it was slow, deep and passionate. Your forms outlined by the white sheets that still covered the two of you.

Your breathing became heavier and quicker as you became lost in the moment, Edward manoeuvred your leg slightly forward so you were facing more into the sheets and pushed himself up onto his arms, his muscles flexing as they took his weight he angled himself over you and pushed himself deeper making you gasp loudly momentarily, 

"Shhhh!" He whispered thrusting slowly, you closed your eyes as you took his full length. You felt his hair flop onto your skin tickling you, turning you on even more.

Edward rolled his hips time and time again pushing you further towards your climax, you felt your face flushing and a building in your stomach.

"Oh god!" You uttered quietly and breathlessly, Edward smiled an almost menacing smile and pushed harder and deeper sending you hurtling into orgasm, you clenched your eyes shut and held your breath as it washed and pulsated over you, Edwards pace quickened and it wasn't long before he met you in his climax breathlessly groaning as he did.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts and dropped his head onto your shoulder laughing quietly, gently kissing your now sensitive skin.

You opened your eyes and breathed out deeply.

"I love our stolen time together, but sometime soon I want to make you scream my name out so everyone can hear you lass" He dropped onto the pillow behind you and pulled you into him once again, you felt him slide from you.

"Aye and I too Edward" You replied smiling.

He nuzzled into you from behind with a smile and lifted his leg over yours. You lay a few moments drifting away with your thoughts enjoying the feeling of complete post orgasm relaxation 

Your attention eventually snapping back you turned your head slightly

"I'm going to have to move now Edward, if I don't I'll be here all day......I've got work to do on deck and I don't want to make the crew wonder where I am" there was silence 

"Edward?!" Getting no response you tilted your head backwards you saw that Edward was sleeping deeply.


End file.
